The invention relates to an adsorption medium reactor, especially a fluidized bed reactor, through which the fluid to be treated is guided in a transverse flow and which has at least one substantially vertical, fluid-permeable wall. Furthermore, the invention relates to a fluid permeable wall component that is especially suitable as a wall for an adsorption medium reactor.
Adsorption medium reactors with a continuous fluidized bed or a quasi-continuously fluidized bed of a granular adsorption medium have found growing application for flue gas scrubbing. During flue gas scrubbing certain fluid flow distances and thus certain reactor cross-sections are needed. Insofar as the flue gas to be scrubbed contains highly toxic contaminants, for example, dioxines, furanes, or heavy metals, these components are already adsorptively separated in a relatively thin vertical layer of the fluidized bed column at the inflow. In conventional reactors without vertical division the entire amount of the adsorption medium contained within the reactor must be disposed of as hazardous waste after removal from the reactor, for example, must be combusted at 1200.degree. C. and a residence time of at least two seconds. This form of disposal is extremely expensive.
From German Patent 19 46 457 a fluidized bed reactor is known in which a second row of relief sheet metal panels is provided within the reactor in addition to the inflow and outflow guide slats of a louver-type arrangement which extend substantially parallel to the inner sides of the guide slats. The relief sheet metal panels compensate a portion of the static lateral pressure of the downwardly flowing adsorbing medium and have the effect that the adsorbing medium between two guide slats is relieved of lateral pressure and can combine with the main stream of the adsorbing medium in the center of the fluidized bed.
From German Offenlegungsschrift 26 26 939 a fluidized bed reactor of the aforementioned kind is known in which in the fluidized reactor bed two adsorption medium layers are formed and are separated from one another by fluid-permeable walls. The known gas-permeable walls are in the form of plates with holes or as a louvre-type construction with oppositely slanted slats. They serve for varying the throughflow velocity of the fluid and supposedly present a compromise between a substantially complete loading of the entire adsorbing medium on the one hand and a sufficient scrubbing of the flue gas on the other hand. A reliable separation of the adsorption medium layers into layers that are greatly loaded with toxic materials and layers that are loaded to a lesser extent is not provided for in the known embodiment and is not easily achievable.
For reliably separating a fluidized bed into two or more vertical layers of varying degrees of contaminant loading, plates with holes have been used in the past. In this context relatively great openings must be provided in the dividing walls in order to reduce the risk of clogging, increase of flow resistance, and non-uniform fluid distribution over the fluidized bed. Such known walls have the disadvantage that an exact particle separation between neighboring vertical layers cannot be achieved. The known oppositely slanted louver-type constructions (German Offenlegungsschrift 26 26 939) require a substantial amount of space within the interior of the reactor and cause a relatively large collection of adsorption medium inhibiting uniform flow resistance over the height of the reactor.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide for a simple, exactly defined separation between two vertical layers while reliably preventing a particle exchange without considerably inhibiting the fluid flow.